Una historia un poco similar
by Alice-White03
Summary: Basado en el flashback de el capitulo 33 del manga.


Hola, a decir verdad es la primera ves que animo a escribir un fanfic y porque no de uno de mis anime y mangas favoritos. El capitulo esta totalmente basado en los acontecimientos de capitulo 33 del manga, por lo tanto si no lo has leído puede que recibas un ligero spoiler, también escribí el capitulo queriendo analizar lo que pensé seria la perspectiva de Guren por lo tanto si me quedo un poco OCC mis disculpas.

UNA HISTORIA UN POCO SIMILAR

Era una noche oscura y silenciosa en la ciudad de Shibuya Tokio, se podía ver por lo corredores de un gran conjunto de apartamentos al gran Teniente Coronel de Ejército Imperial Demoniaco Japonés Ichinose Guren, estaba en medio de una investigación cuando fue avisado por uno de sus hombre de que el chico del que se estaba haciendo cargo se despertó gritando todo histérico en medio de la noche y que aún no habían sido capaz de poder tranquilizarlo y ahora él tenía que ser de psicólogo del niño para que no le joda la investigación, ya suficiente tenía con ser la niñera del mocoso, pero bueno quien le manda a estar recogiendo niños huérfanos en la nieve, aunque tampoco es que tuviera que haberlo dejado abandonado como un pobre miserable, él no era tan maldito como para hacer eso, en fin regresemos a lo importante.

Entro al apartamento y en la habitación diviso al mocoso hecho un bulto en la cama. –Yuu, uno de mis hombres reporto que despertaste gritando, ¿Sigues llorando?- al no recibir respuesta del menor tomo una asiento al lado del chico para hacerlo hablar, tenía un objetivo y era hacer que el mocoso de una vez pudiera superar un poco su trauma y hacerlo salir de su depresión antes de que se torne en algo peor.

\- ¿Tuviste otro sueño? -El chico por un momento titubeo, pero le respondió.

\- Si.

\- De que fue esta vez.

\- El mismo de siempre…en el que ese chupasangre asesina a mi familia

\- Ah, ¿Quiere decir que mojaste la cama?- Él había dicho esto como para aligerar la pesada atmósfera del momento, pero no resulto como esperaba ya que el chico un poco exaltado y molesto le contesto- ¡Jamás he mojado la cama imbécil!

Al contestar el chico de mirada esmeralda se levantó bruscamente de la cama mirando a Guren queriendo como asesinarlo con la mirada por la pequeña bromita de mal gusto, y fue en ese momento Guren pudo verlo, su rostro inundado de lágrimas, su mirada aunque llena de enojo por lo le dijo anteriormente se reflejaba ira esta también reflejaba tristeza, dolor y soledad.

Mentiría si dijera que en ese momento sintió compasión por el muchacho, pues había pasado por situaciones realmente difíciles que nadie a esa edad debía hacerlo.

-Estamos a mitad de la noche deja de causarme tantos problemas -Ciertamente en ese momento fue un poco duro con el niño, pero tenía que superarlo, pero él lo ayudaría porque sabía bastante bien lo que este sufría.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé! -Le respondió nuevamente con algo de furia.

\- Relájate, me quedare aquí hasta que te duermas- Yuu dudo por un momento, pero nuevamente se acostó a dormir, tal vez esas palabras habían logrado tranquilizarlo un poco después de todo.

\- Duerme…

Tic Toc Tic Toc.

Se escuchaba solo el constante sonido del reloj, después de aquella "conversación "y que Yuu se lograra tranquilizar un poco la habitación había quedado sumida en silencio, silencio el cual después de un tiempo Yuu rompió con la intención de preguntarle algo importante a Guren y despejar un par de dudas.

-Oye ¿Guren?

\- Cállate y duerme –Fue la respuesta que recibió por parte del mayor, pues este se encontraba un poco cansado de tener que lidiar con el mocoso llorón, pero este continuo.

\- ¿Por qué me salvaste?

\- ¿Umm? "Por supuesto para convertirte en el Serafín del fin y usarte como arma para acabar con los malditos vampiros… Si claro como si fuera a decirle eso, pero…" sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos cuando Yuu continuo.

\- Yo…ya no tengo familia...la verdad no he tenido desde que nací. Mis padres me llamaron engendro del demonio y trataron de matarme, encontré una nueva familia y luego todos fueron asesinados. Después de todo lo que ha pasado… ¿Cuál es el punto de vivir? ¿Vale la pena que me moleste en hacerlo después de todo lo sucedido?

\- ¿Que? ¿Vivir duele? –Sinceramente no sabía porque lo había preguntado, tal vez fue como un impulso porque él también se lo había preguntado a sí mismo una vez, pero de nuevo fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar la tal vez predecible y a la vez muy triste respuesta del menor.

\- Si. Duele…mucho Guren.

Fue en ese momento que no supo cómo, pero se abrió al muchacho tal vez de nuevo por impulso, porque no pudo evitar lo que sintió en el momento….

\- Ya veo, sabes mí también me duele.

\- Eh? Pregunto el chico en confusión.

\- Yo no fui capaz de salvar a quien más amaba, pero aun así aquí estoy, con vida. Hay tantas cosas que hacer para vivir y tantos obstáculos que superar, pero a pesar de todo eso…si me quedo por aquí, puede que llegue el día en que alguien necesite de mí. Tú también puedes intentarlo, puedes quedarte por aquí y esperar a ese día, si tanto te duele vivir como para querer morir, fíjate como objetivo la venganza.

\- Venganza…. Otra vez el chico se encontraba en confusión.

\- Vive hasta que te topes con una nueva razón de vida, si lo haces…algún día…encontraras personas que necesiten de ti y cuando las encuentres protégelas con tu vida y nunca las dejes ir.

\- Guren –Las palabras de Guren lo habían conmovido e alguna manera.

\- ¿En verdad crees que ese día llegara?

\- ¿Quién sabe? Aunque yo por un lado no necesito a un moja-cama como ti.

\- Oye –Le reclamo este un poco más animado secando las lágrimas de sus ojos, como para tranquilizarlo un poco más le acaricio la cabeza con delicadeza y ternura y le dijo.

\- Vamos duerme un poco más.

\- Bien.

Dicho eso Yuu volvió a tratar de conciliar el sueño, antes de salir de la habitación Guren se cercioro de que estuviera durmiendo ya en paz, al haber despejado sus dudas salió de la habitación al corredor de los apartamentos y ahí se quedó observando la luna así como el documento entre sus manos.

"Secta Hyakuya"

Proyecto Serafín del fin.

¿Por qué lo había salvado? Ciertamente lo había hecho para usarlo contra los vampiros, pero después de conocer la historia de ese chico y del saber cómo había perdido todo lo que tenía, más que compasión, sintió simpatía por el niño porque después de todo ellos dos no eran diferentes, es más, pudo verse a sí mismo reflejado en Yuu y pudo abrirse a él con confianza porque sabía que este no lo juzgaría, porque este lo comprendería, porque ambos habían pasado por lo mismo, porque ambos chicos tenían un pasado similar. La historia de ambos era similar.

Diganme que tal esta, se merece reviews, avecez puedo ser un poco insegura, por favor no se abstenga de dar su opinion, sugerencia o criticas constructiva y si hay algun error por favor haganmelo saber :)


End file.
